


Вниз по кроличьей норе (прыгай)

by fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018), Urtica



Series: Миди от G до PG-13 Hawaii Five-0 team 2020 [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica
Summary: - Гипотетически, - прерывисто выдохнул Дэнни. – Ты бы помог мне избавиться от трупа, да?Стив, все еще пребывающий в полном умиротворении, рассмеялся и прижал телефон к другому уху, чтобы было удобнее копаться в холодильнике.- Кого ты убил, Дэнни?- Ага, значит, ты согласен. Я у Стэна. Чтобы был здесь через восемь минут, - объявил Дэнни и повесил трубку.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Миди от G до PG-13 Hawaii Five-0 team 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978684
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Миди G-T Hawaii 5-0 team 2020





	Вниз по кроличьей норе (прыгай)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Down the rabbit hole (Or: Hop to it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086235) by [SquaresAreNotCircles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaresAreNotCircles/pseuds/SquaresAreNotCircles). 



Вернувшись с утренней пробежки, Стив не стал включать свет. Дом скрывала предрассветная мгла, но Стив прекрасно ориентировался на своей территории. По его мнению, мало что могло сравниться с уютностью привычных, домашних дел в предрассветных сумерках.

И этот хрупкий уют был нарушен резким дребезжанием телефона, лежащего на обеденном столе. Стив взглянул на мигающий экран. Звонил Дэнни, поэтому он прихватил мобильник с собой на кухню. Дэнни редко бодрствовал в такую рань, но иногда его доставала бессонница и тогда тот приглашал Стива на завтрак. Замаячившие блинчики были настолько соблазнительны, что Стив великодушно заранее простил нарушение своего утреннего покоя и решил снять трубку.

Еще однажды Дэнни позвонил ему после попойки с университетским друганом и поведал Стиву, что у того «крайне бесячие глаза». Стив до сих пор то и дело обдумывал тот случай.

\- Что случилось? – спросил Стив, ответив на звонок. 

\- Гипотетически, - прерывисто выдохнул Дэнни. – Ты бы помог мне избавиться от трупа, да?

Стив, все еще пребывающий в полном умиротворении, рассмеялся и прижал телефон к другому уху, чтобы было удобнее копаться в холодильнике.

\- Кого ты убил, Дэнни?

\- Ага, значит, ты согласен. Я у Стэна. Чтобы был здесь через восемь минут, - объявил Дэнни и повесил трубку.

Поиски манго для утреннего смузи тут же вылетели у Стива из головы. Слегка шокированно он смотрел на телефон. Что происходит? Захлопнув холодильник, Стив схватил ключи, кошелек и кроссовки и выскочил за дверь.

*

Полный самых тревожных предчувствий, Стив летел по трассе, нарушая все правила. Дэнни бы никогда не напал первым. К нему влез вор и завязалась потасовка? Но тогда бы Дэнни вызвал полицию и решил все официально.

Хорошо, что в такую рань на дороге никого не было. Стиву было бы сложновато ехать по пробкам, когда перед глазами всплывали картины возможного происшествия. Неужели Стэн напился или что-то принял, стал распускать руки, и Дэнни пришлось вмешаться? И теперь кто-то лежит в луже крови на кухонном полу?

Стив вдавил педаль газа в пол. Пусть только Грейс еще не проснется. Что делать, если трупом окажется новый муж Рейчел?

*

Особняк Эдвардсов встречал Стива распахнутыми коваными воротами, поэтому он подъехал прямо к дому, у которого не горело ни одно окно. Дэнни, одетый в джинсы и майку, чуть не подпрыгивал на месте в ожидании. Как только Стив выскочил из машины, захлопнув дверь – как можно тише, кто знает, что на самом деле происходит? Почему он не додумался прихватить с собой табельное оружие? – Дэнни тут же схватил его за руку и потащил подальше от главного входа. Похоже, их путь лежал за дом, не внутрь.

\- Я передумал, - сказал Дэнни, не выпуская Стива, хотя тот был вполне в состоянии идти сам. Сад был погружен во тьму, и только горевшие у дорожек светильники указывали, что дом не обесточен.  
– Избавиться от тела не проблема. Просто заберу с собой и выкину в мешке в помойку. Не то чтобы Рейчел может притащиться и пошариться там. Но мне нужен дилер. Знаешь кого-нибудь? Может Камекона таким занимается?

Все страньше и страньше. Стив совершенно не понимал, что происходит.

\- Чем «таким»?

\- Фу, как-то ты не особо приятно благоухаешь, - обвиняюще выдал Дэнни. Еще раз дернув Стива за руку, он наконец отпусти его. Казалось, теперь Дэнни заботил только внешний вид Стива.

Стив был прекрасно осведомлен о своем внешнем виде – на нем все еще были шорты и майка со щитом Капитана Америки (подарок Коно на Рождество), надетые для пробежки. 

\- Бегал, только вернулся и тут ты позвонил!

Они стояли посреди шикарной лужайки, к которой явно приложил руку какой-то элитный дизайнер ландшафтов. Стив хорошо ее рассмотрел, когда они сидели в засаде в спальне Рейчел и Стэна. Дэнни подвел его к небольшому загончику у самой изгороди.

\- Наша жертва, - угрюмо сказал Дэнни.

Загончик оказался кроличьим выгулом, из тех, что в точности похожи на человеческий дом – но с другой стороны архитектурной композиции крепится просторная клетка, и ее обитатель в любой момент может в любой момент побегать по травке. Часть крыши домика была откинута. Внутри, на соломе, лежало что-то пушистое, белое и неподвижное.

Стиву пришлось схватиться за одну из стен домика, такое облечение на него свалилось.

\- Так это все из-за кролика.

\- Ну естественно. Рейчел и Стэн уволокли Грейс в летний дом, который они снимают на другой стороне острова. Поручили мне приглядывать за кроликом. Приехал сегодня навестить его в последний раз, пораньше. Все равно не мог заснуть, дурные предчувствия, и… - он махнул рукой в сторону комка пуха на соломе.

\- О, - произнес Стив, изо всех сил стараясь не отвесить сомнительную шутку и не спросить, не делал ли Дэнни от отчаяния кролику искусственное дыхание.

\- Именно. В общем, мистер Хоппи отпрыгал свое, и я не в силах что-либо изменить. Поэтому мне нужен другой, более активный кролик, чтобы бывшая жена не обвинила меня в жестоком обращении с животными, убийстве и не запретила дочери общаться со мной, - Дэнни внимательно посмотрел на Стива. – А ты про что подумал?

\- Да так, ни о чем, - не очень убедительно соврал Стив. Фух, какое же облегчение.

\- Я бы наорал на тебя за весь тот бред, что ты успел напридумывать. Радуйся, сейчас мне больше нужна твоя помощь. Грейс возвращается в полдень. Может твои глубинные связи с местными простираются и на торговцев кроликами, готовых работать утром в воскресенье?

\- Да ты все равно на меня наорешь, - справедливо указал Стив, вытаскивая телефон. – Но да, Камекона должен кого-то знать.

\- Ой, ты сам тащишься от моих воплей.

Стив с удовольствием цыкнул в ответ.

\- Я по делу разговариваю.

На что Дэнни так же азартно отвесил ему подзатыльник.

*

После некоторых переговоров и торжественных обещаний целый месяц водить на ланч всю Пять-0 только к Камеконе, тот нашел им необходимый контакт и скинул Стиву адрес кузена жены бывшего соседа своего лучшего друга, который разводил кроликов на участке бабушки. Скорее всего, нелегально. Местечко оказалось не так далеко – максимум в двадцати минутах езды.

\- Вперед, поехали, - выпалил Дэнни, стоило им получить адрес. Он тесно прижался к Стиву, придерживая за плечи – будто тот собирался утаить эту важную информацию. Похоже, от Стива не так уж неприятно пахло, раз Дэнни настолько пренебрег личными границами.

\- Ты оставайся, я съезжу, - предложил Стив. – Мы не знаем, что убило Мистера Хоппи, поэтому тебе стоит хорошенько промыть клетку перед тем, как запускать туда другое животное.

Конечно, Дэнни воспринял такой план как личное оскорбление.

\- Детка, мы не на работе, - спасибо, Стив в курсе. И крайне благодарен за это, ведь на работе им, скорее всего, пришлось бы разбираться не с кроличьим трупом. – Так что не командуй. С чего это я должен драить клетку?

Стив помахал телефоном перед носом Дэнни и сунул его в карман.  
\- Потому что я помогаю тебе, и именно я знаю, как найти эту ферму.

Дэнни упер руки в боки, будто собираясь с силами продолжить спор, но потом фыркнул.

\- Ну ладно. Только привези Грейс правильного кролика! Убедись, что он примерно такого размера… - Дэнни развел руки, показывая желаемые габариты. - … и чтобы у него были, ну такие, большие уши, и видел, какие круги вокруг глаз у Мистера Хоппи? Как подводка у гота. Даже не представляю, о чем думал дорогой Стэн, выбирая такое.

\- Ага, понял. Кроличий Аврил Лавин, - кивнул Стив и споро побежал к машине. Может так Дэнни не успеет спросить, откуда Стив знает, как выглядит канадская рок-звезда.

\- Эй, подожди, - позвал Дэнни, и Стив медленно развернулся. Но тот только протягивал ключи от Камаро: - Так быстрей будет.

\- Ты по своей воле пускаешь меня в свою машину, когда моя собственная стоит рядом? – хороший вопрос, но Стив не особо хотел получить на него ответ. Вдруг Дэнни передумает. Поэтому он быстро схватил ключи и пощупал лоб Дэнни. – Ты как себя чувствуешь?

\- Шутник. Быстро лапу убрал, - когда Стив не послушался, Дэнни с силой стукнул его по руке.

Это имело все шансы перерасти в потасовку, но Стив отскочил назад.  
\- Ой, да ты сам тащишься от такого, - широко ухмыльнулся он.

Небрежно козырнув Дэнни, Стив отправился добывать Грейс нового питомца. Дэнни пробурчал что-то нецензурное об очередных качествах Стива, бесящих его на данный момент. Усаживаясь за руль машины Дэнни, Стив все еще улыбался.

*

Если судить по навигатору, ферма бабушки кузена жены бывшего соседа лучшего друга находилась в двадцать минутах езды. Стив, обзаведшийся скоростной тачкой, управился за шестнадцать. Шесть минут чтобы домчаться по пустому, купающемуся в первых лучах солнца, шоссе от дома Рейчел и Стэна до пригорода, и еще десять – на поездку по менее обустроенным и более разветвленным проселочным дорогам. Наконец он остановился у маленького домика, окруженного со всех сторон ананасовыми полями – кстати, еще одна причина не ехать вместе с Дэнни. Тот бы точно, пропустив все вежливые приветствия, с порога перешел бы к оскорблению ананасов, и тогда их задание, скорее всего, кончилось бы полным провалом.

Не обнаружив звонка, Стив постучал. Дверь тут же распахнулась, будто крошечная старушка только его и дожидалась. Наверное, она и была той самой бабушкой в наводке Камеконы.

\- Здравствуйте, - продемонстрировал ей свою самую лучшую улыбку Стив. – Я лейтенант-коммандер Стив МакГарретт.

Кажется, это не произвело на нее никакого впечатления. Пристально изучив Стива, словно тот был букашкой, и она решала, выкинуть его или пристукнуть тапком, старушка произнесла:

\- Внук сказал, тебе нужна зверюга. Деньги принес?

Стив постарался не заострять внимание на том, что она не уточнила вид зверюги. Связи Камеконы никогда их не подводили. С большей вероятностью можно быть уверенным, что ему не выдадут хомяка с приклеенными ушами.

\- Да, принес, - уверил ее он. Сообщение от Камеконы включало ссылку на список расценок, и Стив знал, что захватил достаточно налички.

Она продолжила выжидающе смотреть на него.

Стив вытащил кошелек.

\- Хотите, чтобы я сразу заплатил?

Вместо ответа она протянула жилистую руку ладонью вверх, что Стив расценил как согласие. Обычно он никогда не вытаскивал деньги, пока не увидит товар лицом, но эта пожилая леди немного пугала его. Рядом не было никого, кто мог бы высмеять Стива за это, поэтому он не стал спорить.

Он расплатился, она тщательно пересчитала полученную сумму и сунула ее куда-то в глубины своего длинного, развевающегося платья. Резко повернувшись, старушка скрылась в доме. Поняв на полпути, что Стив остался на пороге, она громко позвала:

\- Ну же, чего ты ждешь?

Стив шагнул в дом и закрыл дверь. Она ждала в гостиной, и стоило им поравняться, старушка повела его в заднюю комнату – оба помещения казались темными и заставленными, со стенами увешанными фотографиями, на которых, судя по всему, были запечатлены ее внуки в важные жизненные моменты. Наконец они вышли в сад.

Единственное, что роднило ее сад и лужайку Рейчел и Стэна – размеры. На этом сходство заканчивалось. На узкой, криво положенной дорожке стояли когда-то белые, крепко побитые непогодой стулья. На остальном пространстве вольно росли кусты и трава, разделенные перегородками на загончики примерно три на три метра. Кажется, этого места не касалась рука человека, знающего, что такое ландшафтный дизайн.

Стиву, конечно, было наплевать на такое – главное, что где-то за этими загородками скрывались животные с ушами необходимой длины. В одном из передних загонов сидели белые кролики, которые вполне могли сойти за близнецов Мистера Хоппи. Ах да, ему надо уточнить для бабули, необходимые характеристики.

\- Мне нужен кролик мужского пола.

Она фыркнула.

\- Да все они как мальчишки. Ебутся и дерутся, дерутся и ебутся. Такой, да?

Она ткнула пальцем в сторону загона, который разглядывал Стив. Все еще переваривая ее цветастую гендерную характеристику кроликов, он выдавил:

\- Да, эти идеально подойдут. Спасибо, - в высокой загородке не виднелось и намека на калитку. Как такой крохотной и пожилой даме попасть внутрь? – Мне его поймать?

Смерив его уничтожающим взглядом, она произнесла:

\- Зачем? Думаешь, я такая старая, что уже и кролика голыми руками не поймаю?

\- Конечно, нет, - вяло проблеял Стив. Кажется, отсутствие опыта общения с собственными бабушками и дедушками обернулось против него. Неужели все старички такие?

\- Многие бы тоже поспешили отбрехаться.

И перепрыгнула через забор. Стив с ужасом ожидал, что сейчас она переломает все возможное, но нет, обошлось. Он не успел даже подбежать к загончику, а старушка уже выхватила одного кролика из бурлящего мехового моря у себя под ногами.

\- Но подумали бы они именно это, - сурово добавила она. Сунув Стиву в руки кролика, старушка выразительно постучала себя по лбу.

Он покивал, надеясь, что если ничему не перечить, то миссию все-таки удастся не завалить. Недовольный кролик дергался в руках, и Стив перехвалил его поудобнее.

\- Можно мне его в коробку упаковать?

*

Дорога обратно обошлась без приключений. Кролик иногда скреб картон, но в основном сидел тихо. Только припарковавшись у дома Рейчел и Стэна, Стив заметил, что коробка подозрительно мокрая снизу.

Вот поэтому тоже не стоило брать с собой Дэнни.

Стив выкинул испорченную коробку у главного входа и попытался вытереть кролика и сиденье найденным в бардачке платком. Подготовившись таким образом, он по уже знакомому маршруту отправился на задний двор. За неимением других вариантов, Стив нес кролика в руках. Не так уж и плохо – тот оказался очень пушистым на ощупь и перестал вырываться, когда Стив прикрыл ему глаза ладонью и начал почесывать. Кажется, они с кроликом начали друг друга понимать.

Дэнни вышел к нему навстречу откуда-то из садовых глубин. Наверное, там располагался сарай со всем необходимым для содержания кролика и поддержания порядка в его загоне. Теперь домик блестел чистотой и радовал глаз охапкой пышной, свежей соломы. Но внимание Стива привлек сверток подозрительного размера, лежащий рядом со старой подстилкой.

\- Достал? – спросил Дэнни, достигнув Стива, Нового Хоппи и клетки.

Стив решил, что ответ на этот вопрос очевиден, и вместо этого сам поинтересовался, кивнув в сторону свертка.

\- Ты завернул труп в газету? Мумифицировать его решил?

\- Ты-то своего вообще голыми руками держишь! – всплеснул руками Дэнни.

\- Но этот хотя бы жив.

\- Ну-ка, дай посмотреть, - потребовал Дэнни, подойдя ближе. В отличие от чтения сообщения, в этот раз он не стал прижиматься к Стиву всем телом. Жаль.

Оторвав кролика от груди, Стив продемонстрировал животное со всех сторон:

\- Смотри, даже подводка на месте. Не пришлось самому красить. 

Дэнни внимательно осмотрел кролика, погладил его по спинке, провел пальцем по черному кольцу вокруг глаза, изучил ухо – и, похоже, пришел к выводу, что знает о здоровье кролика не больше Стива.

\- Вот и хорошо. Ты ужасен в наложении макияжа.

\- Я прекрасный снайпер. У меня аж две медали в качестве доказательства, - запротестовал Стив.

\- И? Мне не нужно, чтобы ты подстрелил какого-то несчастного кролика. Цель совершенно противоположна, если мы не хотим, чтобы Грейс возненавидела меня навсегда.

\- Это значит, что у меня твердая рука.

\- Ой, да ты весь ужасен, - без всякого на то повода посетовал Дэнни. Стив уже открыл было рот, чтобы достойно ответить, но тот крепко схватил его за затылок и поцеловал.

Ему понадобилась пара мгновений – понять, что происходит – и начать отвечать на поцелуй. Может, это и было внезапно, но вполне логично для такого безумного утра.

Еще это было потрясающе, волшебно – в общем, вся та радужная радость, воспетая в диснеевских мультфильмах – пока Стив не почувствовал, как что-то выкручивается у него из рук.

\- Кролик, - прошептал он неразборчиво прямо в губы Дэнни.

Но Дэнни все понял правильно, потому что его хватка стала почти болезненной:  
\- Что за чушь? Я не твой…

\- Не, - только огромная сила воли позволила Стиву чуть отодвинуться от Дэнни. Но их проблему требовалось решать немедленно. – Кролик! Он сбежал.

Занимающееся утро застало их носящимися по лужайке в погоне за кроликом. Тот демонстрировал прекрасное знание тактического маневрирования на сложной местности и явно не понимал, что для одомашненного животного (такого, как он сам) свобода будет означать верную смерть. Процесс охоты совершенно не облегчало, что Стив и Дэнни то и дело орали друг другу: «Я забираю свой поцелуй! Ты идиот, я ошибся!» и «Нельзя забрать поцелуй обратно, Дэнни! Я тебе его не отдам!» и «Если бы ты вцепился в кролика так же крепко, как в бесплотное воспоминание об этом поцелуе, у нас бы сейчас было куда меньше проблем!» и «Ну и замечательно! Когда в следующий раз будем целоваться, сам держи кролика, склонного к побегу! Посмотрим, как ты справишься!».

Честно говоря, будь Стив кроликом, он тоже бы не спешил сдаваться тупым двуногим гигантам, столь шумно переживающим свой первый кризис в отношениях.

В конце концов, Стив загнал кролика в угол у, несомненно, очень элегантной и дорогой горки. Он сделал вид, что тянется налево, но сам бросился направо. Видимо, знание футбольных приемов у кролика оказалось не так высоко, поэтому уловка Стива сработала. Поднявшись с колен, он триумфально вскинул кролика над головой, как мартышка львенка в Короле льве – но тут же понял, что это не самая безопасная хватка и прижал зверюгу к груди.

\- Ура! – воскликнул Дэнни, пытаясь отдышаться. Стива тоже вымотала погоня. Преследование кролика оказалось совсем не плевым делом. – Если бы я не знал, чем это кончится, я бы расцеловал тебя прямо сейчас.

Стив приложил все усилия, чтобы кролик больше не сбежал.

*

Засунув Мистер Хоппи Второго в клетку, они стояли и наблюдали, как тот изучает свое новое жилье. Неизвестно, о чем думал Дэнни, сам Стив хотел убедиться, что кролик никуда не денется. Стоять бок о бок было очень приятно, тихо и мирно – ну, если не обращать внимание на тираду Дэнни о своей тяжкой доле по чистке клетки, и что Стив наверняка успел травмировать нежную кроличью психику, и как вообще Стэну пришло в голову дарить Грейс кролика, не посоветовавшись с самим Дэнни.

Не успели они решить, что делать дальше, как огромные двери, ведущие в дом, распахнулись и по газону к ним побежала радостно улыбающаяся Грейс.  
\- Дэнно! – вопила она. – Дядя Стив!

Наверное, Дэнни не побежал ей навстречу с такими же воплями только потому, что следом за Грейс в сад вышла Рейчел.

Дэнни и Грейс обнялись, потом та с таким же энтузиазмов бросилась к Стиву. Ух, как тут сдержаться и не купить ей всех кроликов мира? 

Наконец с ними поравнялась Рейчел. Кажется, ее не особо удивило встреча с половиной Пять-0 по утру в собственном саду.

\- Привет, Дэниел. Здравствуйте, коммандер.

Стив кивнул в ответ, изо всех сил делая вид, что его присутствие само собой разумеющееся и рядом совершенно точно не лежит кроличий труп, завернутый в газету.

Дэнни выпрямился – он опускался на колени, чтобы было удобнее обнимать Грейс – и произнес:

\- Привет, Рейчел, - прозвучало натянуто, но лучше такая вежливость, чем когда они чуть не бросались в рукопашную. – Рановато вы вернулись.

\- Наши планы немного поменялись. В десять Стэну позвонили с работы.

\- В воскресенье? О, помнишь, как ты обзывала меня трудоголиком?

Рейчел величественно проигнорировала такую мелочную шпильку.

\- Должна заметить, я тоже не ожидала тебя встретить здесь в такое время, - она смерила одежду Стива слегка вопросительным взглядом. Наверное, стоит начать бегать в отутюженной рубашке и штанах карго. Минимум. – Коммандер МакГарретт, какой приятный сюрприз, - сказала она, и это больше смахивало на «объясните свое присутствие», чем на «привет, рада встрече».

Стив широко улыбнулся и неопределенно махнул рукой:

\- Ну я это… э…

\- Приехал навестить Мистера Хоппи, - закончил за него Дэнни. – Стив очень любит кроликов. Просто обожает!

Стиву чуть было вопросительно не покосился на Дэнни. Но сдержался, ведь такая мелочь могла поставить их задание под угрозу.

\- Ага, - вынуждено согласился он. – Люблю!

\- И я! – воскликнула Грейс. Атмосфера немного разрядилась. – Хочешь погладить Мистера Хоппи?

Стив куда более искренне улыбнулся ей:

\- Хочу ли я погладить его? – повторил он с интонацией, по которой сразу стало понятно, что это величайшая мечта в жизни Стива. Следующие полчаса они с Грейс и Дэнни гладили кролика, и даже Рейчел перестала смотреть на них с подозрением. Возможно, большая часть поглажек перепала Мистеру Хоппи именно от Стива, но это уже мелочи.

*

Когда Стив и Дэнни вернулись к своим машинам, стоящим у главного входа, солнце уже стояло высоко в небе. Они не стали забирать останки прошлого Мистера Хоппи – когда Рейчел отвлеклась, Дэнни умудрился выкинуть газету со всем содержимым вместе со старой соломой.

\- Сколько я должен тебе за кролика? – спросил Дэнни. Он все еще улыбался и излучал некоторое умиротворение, как с ним всегда бывало после общения с Грейс.

Стив почувствовал, что тоже улыбается.

\- Ничего.

\- Ого, - не сбиваясь с шага, Дэнни стукнул Стива по плечу. Жест благодарности, насмешки над обычной скаредностью и что-то еще, что Дэнни и сам, наверное, не знал. – Так вот что в силах заставить тебя раскрыть кошелек? Грызуны?

\- Особо не расслабляйся, - предупредил Стив. Хотя, учитывая, что Дэнни поднял его до рассвета, и Стив бросил все и помчался на помощь, для таких мелочей, как деньги, в их отношениях уже было поздновато. – И чтоб ты знал, кролики не грызуны.

\- Точно, ты же у нас всезнайка, - они остановились у машин. Дэнни уже открыл водительскую дверь Камаро, но вдруг остановился:

\- Хочешь заехать? Сделаю тебе благодарственные блинчики.

У Стива аж на душе легче стало от этого приглашения. И вовсе не из-за перспектив прекрасного, вкуснющего завтрака. Он расплылся в ослепительной улыбке:

\- Может, лучше ко мне? Тут кое-кто намекал, что я вовсе не розами благоухаю. Мне бы не помешал душ.

\- Не вопрос, - Дэнни махнул рукой, что видимо должно было означать «шевелись быстрей». – Поезжай вперед, я заеду за продуктами по дороге.

Стив собирался запротестовать, у него дома было все необходимое для приготовления блинчиков – яйца, овсяная мука, вода, сахар и банан, если потянет на эксперименты – но потом до него дошло. Ведь это особые блинчики Дэнни. И у него совершенно точно не найдется жирного молока или шоколадной крошки, двух их основных ингредиентов. В животе у Стива забурчало.

\- Договорились, - впервые Стив предпочел побег честной словесной битве. Он запрыгнул в свою машину до того, как Дэнни успел что-то ответить. Во-первых, Стиву не хотелось слушать подколы по поводу рулад, исполняемых его животом, во-вторых, он совершенно не жаждал оказаться поблизости, когда Дэнни обнаружит мокрое пятно на обивке.

*

Конечно, блинчики вышли просто потрясающими. Лучшими в жизни Стива. Они вместе с Дэнни помыли посуду, то и дело сталкиваясь локтями, и отправились отдохнуть на ланаи, попивая ледяной лимонад.

Некоторое время Стив просто сидел и наслаждался всеобщей благостью – приятно греющим солнцем, легким ветерком, охлаждающим еще влажную после душа кожу, кисловатую сладость лимонада, и больше всего – страстным монологом Дэнни о превосходстве мейеровских лимонов над всеми другими. Стив не имел особо ценного мнения по данному поводу, но то и дело выступал защитником разных цитрусовых для поддержания пыла Дэнни.

В конце концов тема мейеровских лимонов исчерпала себя, и они погрузились в приятное молчание. Пока Стив не решился озвучить то, что не выходило у него из головы еще с момента приключений в саду Эдвардсов.

\- Кажется, после сегодняшнего Рейчел точно решила, что мы спим вместе.

\- А, - отмахнулся Дэннию – Ну и фиг с ней.

Это была совершенно не та реакция, которую Стив ожидал от Дэнни. Где бурная тирада и гневный монолог?

\- Да?

\- Слушай, если ты хочешь вернуться и разубедить ее в этом заблуждении, вперед, действуй. Но мне кажется это несколько чрезмерным. Мы же все равно движемся в том направлении, правильно?

\- Ну вроде как, да.

Что еще на такое можно ответить? Кажется, Стива угораздило без лишних предисловий стать парнем Дэнни. От этой мысли по всему телу будто тепло разлилось, и в животе стало особенно приятно. Как будто те самые ебучие бабочки выдали Стиву свое благословление.

Ух, будто «парень» не звучало так, будто они с Дэнни школьники.

\- Итак, - начал Дэнни, пока Стив не брякнул очередную глупость. – Мы же сегодня поссорились, да? Из-за сбежавшего кролика?

Стив поставил стакан с недопитым лимонадом на стол и вытер руки о приличные, не предназначенные для пробежки, шорты. Это все из-за конденсата, конечно.

\- Не уверен, что назвал бы это ссорой.

Дэнни хмыкнул. Кажется, версия Стива пришлась ему не по вкусу, но пока он не спешил ее опротестовать.

\- Ладно. Значит, можем поссориться прямо сейчас из-за того, ссорились мы раньше или нет.

\- Почему ты хочешь, чтобы мы поссорились? – ужаснулся Стив. Кажется, вот он, ответ, хочет ли Стив быть парнем Дэнни или нет. Ух ты.

Дэнни широко ухмыльнулся – что тоже было ух! Хоть и совсем по-другому.

\- Примирительный секс, - сказал Дэнни.

У Стива самый лучший парень на свете.

*

Спустя примерно три недели телефон Дэнни зазвонил. Стив, не открывая глаз, нашарил мобильник. Только нажав ответить, он понял, что схватил не свой телефон. Но сейчас ему оставалось только представиться звонившему во избежание путаницы.

\- МакГарретт, - хрипло произнес Стив.

\- О, коммандер, - сказала Рейчел, и внезапно от сна и следа не осталось. – Там поблизости Дэнни нет?

\- Э, ну вот прямо сейчас, нет, - Стив взглянул в сторону широко распахнутой двери в ванную. Еще пару мгновений назад его это совершенно не волновало, но сейчас Стив забеспокоился. Вдруг она услышит звук включенной воды? Хотя, что им такие мелочи – Рейчел явно не удивило, что Стив отвечает по телефону Дэнни в семь утра понедельника.

\- Что ж. Тогда может быть вы мне объясните, как Мистер Хоппи, кролик мужского пола, родил этой ночью троих крольчат?

Все они как мальчишки, сказала старушка. Ебутся и дерутся, дерутся и ебутся.

\- Ого, - Стив попытался изобразить искреннее удивление. Почему он в школе только играл в футбол? Мог бы и на курсы театрального мастерства походить. – Просто чудо!

\- О да, - охотно согласилась Рейчел. – Чудесная смена пола и непорочное зачатие. Чего только не случается.

\- Очень похоже на то.

\- Коммандер, вы пытаетесь убедить меня, что у меня тут дева Мария приняла образ трансгендерного кролика?

Стив хотел пошутить про второе пришествие, но Рейчел вряд ли бы оценила такое.

\- Даже не знаю, что сказать, - честно ответил он.

Рейчел тяжело вздохнула.

\- Я перезвоню, когда Дэнни закончит прихорашиваться.

\- Пожалуйста, не стоит, - сказал Стив, предусмотрительно дождавшись, когда та повесит трубку. Он отбросил мобильник подальше, будто опасаясь, что Рейчел сейчас вылезет наружу. Потом Стив встал – после такого желание нежиться в постели совершенно исчезло.

Кроме того, в ванной все еще шумела вода. Надо проверить, как там обстоят дела у Дэнни, пока Рейчел не решила, стоит ли ради непорочных крольчат насылать на всех проклятия.  



End file.
